The Color Red
by coldgardenwhispers
Summary: This is a John/Dave collaborative AU where they can't see anything the color of their soulmate's eyes until they meet their soulmate. Background pairings include Rose/Kanaya and Dirk/Jake. Make sure to check out Dave's P.O.V. at /u/6826832/
1. Chapter 1

**The Color Red**

You stare at the wall, wondering what color it is. To you it's a dull gray with spots of a pastel blue from the sticky tack you've used to hang up posters. Beside you, your phone lays forgotten. It happens sometimes, where you zone off and try to muster up an image of red behind your closed eyes. No matter how many times your dad shows you the cake mix boxes or the icing he uses, you don't know what red looks like.

"Son?"

The voice startled you, snapping you out of your 'what's-red-look-like' daze. You slowly look away from the wall, hesitating as if it would suddenly change at any moment and reveal the color.

"There is cake downstairs."

"What color is it?"

"White icing with red trimming on it."

You fell silent, not responding verbally but nodding to let him know you might be down to actually eat some.

"Dad?" You speak after a few moments.

"Yes, son?"

"Tell me the color of the wall." Your voice was quieter than it had been.

"It's red, son."

You gave a small nod and closed your eyes again. Red. You just wanted to see what it would look like. Even if it had just been a glimpse of the color you would have adored it. Slowly standing up from your spot on the bed, you shuffled over to your computer, turning it on to see if any of your friends had emailed you. There was nothing new from when you had left last night. Would asking her about it help though? No. From the times that you had tried to talk about it, you got jealous because she had met her soulmate and saw the color she had been missing. You hadn't. And you wanted to more than anything.

"Red better be an amazing color."

You pulled on your thin blue jacket and swiped your keys off your desk. Maybe if you went to the prank store you wouldn't think about it. Your shoes made a tapping sound as you jogged down the stair and peeked into the kitchen for a mere moment.

"Dad, I'm going to the prank store."

"Don't you want some cake, son?"

"Save some for me for when I get back!" You called as you left the house and jogged to your car.

Yes, you were in a hurry. You were in a hurry to forget that you hadn't found your soulmate and that you hadn't seen the color red in sixteen years. Your car was an old 1995 Cutlass Supreme Convertible that had to have so much work done to it, you weren't going to give it up for a long time.

(=w=)

You pulled into the parking lot of the small store, parking next to a dull gray truck. Inwardly, you groan and cover your face. SO far this trip was not helping you forget at all and that was the worst part of it. First it was the wall. Then it was the cake. And now it was the truck next to you that had you more upset than you had been a moment ago.

 _Things can't get any worse than they already are._ You thought to yourself as you stepped out of the car and stretched.

Of course, the world didn't have anything better to do than to make you want to scream. The prank store you had always gone to was no longer there. YOUR prank store. The one you bought most of your tricks from, was gone. In front of you at the moment was something entirely different. It was a music shop.

"They...but that was the only one in town." Your voice was quiet as you rubbed your face and trudged forward.

Now it was time for you to see why this place was so much better than the store you had come to love. When you stepped inside, you were greeted with a blast of cold air and music so loud it pulsed through the ground. A small chime sounded as you let the door close behind you. They style was still the same, that was for sure. Black and white checkered floor with grey walls that were lined with shelves upon shelves. They had crates on them now, which held CDs, DVDs, and Records. A small breath left you as you walked between the shelves.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi. Thank you for reading. This is a collaborative story with my friend who is writing Dave's POV. These go hand in hand so make sure to check it out at** **u/6826832/anniewhovian or just search annie whovian.**

 **Bye - CGW**


	2. Chapter 2

You pick up a plastic CD case and turn it over to read the labeling that was scribbled on. _Instrumental._

"Yo!"

You look up to see a male with spiky blonde hair and Dorito glasses. You smiled slightly because you could see the colors he was wearing.

"Welcome to the shop."

You frowned slightly and felt the anger press at the back of your mind. You didn't want to assume that this was the owner of the store, but it was hard not to when you just angry in general. You looked back down at the CD in your hand and carefully put it back. The male that had approached you didn't waver and leave, instead crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Can I help you find anything?"

You open your mouth to reply when hear the bells above the door jingle. Normally that wouldn't stop you from talking but this time it does.

"Yo, Bro, I'm here early!"

You look up from the stack of CDs as another blonde haired male walks over. He had on slightly less ridiculous shades that shielded his eyes just like the male that had first approached. You shift slightly, uncomfortable with being stared at by a stranger. The male with Dorito glasses pauses before reaching out and slowly taking off the slightly less ridiculous glasses that other male wore. And as his eyes were exposed, they turned a vibrant color that was unfamiliar to your thought process. Suddenly all around you things burst into the odd color. Your thoughts slammed to a halt and you squeezed your eyes shut to block out the overwhelming color, but it flashed behind your eyelids. You heard the loud thump of a body slamming into the floor before you could even process that it was you or the pain of actually falling.

* * *

-Dirk Vision-

* * *

You watch the events unfold before you. You knew the moment your younger brother stopped in his tracks that he had finally found his soulmate. You had been the same way when you met Jake. When the dark haired kid fell over, you knew you'd need some help.

"JAKE! NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE! I THINK WE'VE GOT A DEAD KID OUT HERE!" You yell. It was going to be a hell of a day.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi. Thank you for reading. This is a collaborative story with my friend who is writing Dave's POV. These go hand in hand so make sure to check it out at u/6826832/ or just search anniewhovian.**

 **Bye - CGW**


	3. Chapter 3

_My head hurts._ You think to yourself as you slowly wake up. With slightly numb hands you reach up to rub your eyes, noting that you don't have your glasses on.

 _So it must have been a dream._ You frown and slowly open your eyes, looking around to notice that you're not at home. To be truthful it looks like our at Jake's house, but you don't remember driving over. You had seen a color that was beautiful. It wasn't in the room, just greens, blues, gray, and white. You heaved a disappointed sigh and covered your face.

"It was just a stupid dream." You mumbled as you stood up.

Though upon standing and stepping forward,you tripped. When you tripped you lurched forward, hand reaching out to balance on a table but knocking it over as well. A yelp left your mouth as you hit the ground and a vase shattered near you.

"Gadzooks! Are you alright?" You hear Jake speak from somewhere.

You take a moment before calling out a strangled 'Yeah' and sitting up while raising your hand to show a thumbs-up, but you aren't even sure he saw it.

"That will be 8,000 Yen." You hear the voice of Dorito glasses, but that can't be right because it was just a dream.

"Kiss kiss fall in love!" Is what you hear soon after from your cousin Jake.

The confusion clouds your mind for a minute as you rub your eyes. You want your glasses. Blindly, you stumble to your feet and look around at the smudged world for your glasses.

 _There they are_. You think as you pick them up from the coffee table and slip them on.

The world focuses and you blink a few times before turning towards the direction of the voices. Dorito glasses is standing next to Jake and then you see-

"Nng!"

You jerk your head to the side as the strange color bursts one again into existence, making you squeeze your eyes shut because the sudden color makes your head dizzy. Like at the store, the color had come too fast with no time to adjust and if that's how this strange color was always going to be, then you wanted nothing to do with it.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" You hear the one you looked away from say.

"John? Is something the matter?"

You hear footsteps before you feel a hand tilting your face up. Jake is bent over you, a worried expression coming across his face. It takes him a moment before he smiles gently at you. Instead of smiling back you frown and look away.

"Just slowly look and you'll see that it won't pop up again."

Doing as he had told you, you look back over, prepared for the color to burst again but finding it there naturally. Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open slightly. The color was a brilliant one that you wouldn't mind staring at for hours on end.

"It...it's..." You fumble with words but stay where you stand. "Red."

You see the one male smirk and close your mouth because you're sure you look like an idiot.

"Well, you're not wrong." He says and you freeze up.

You freeze up because it's just now processing in your mind that your soulmate is a male. You try not to dwell on that fact but it's hard not to. You aren't majorly exposed to the different sexualities that there are. With your soulmate being a male you realize that you have no idea what your sexuality even is. You could be straight for all you know and... and... You pull your glasses off and look at them before putting them back on. You look to Jake who is still smiling slightly at you.

"This... you… he." You ran a hand through your hair before looking at the ground then back to Jake. "Am I gay?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi. Thank you for reading. This is a collaborative story with my friend who is writing Dave's POV. These go hand in hand so make sure to check it out at** **u/6826832/anniewhovian or just search annie whovian.**

 **Bye - CGW**


	4. Chapter 4

You flinch as Jake started laughing. Then your face heats up as the other two join in as well. An uncomfortable feeling twists your stomach into knots. To escape the laughter you leave the room, steps slightly quicker than how a normal walk would be. When you're out of sight and in a hallway you break into a run, sliding into the kitchen and almost falling again. Though you catch your balance and spot your keys on the counter. Sure you were overreacting but it bothered you that you didn't even know your own sexuality and that everyone was laughing at you. It was bad enough being bullied at school so this wasn't helping.

 _I wish I would have just stayed asleep._ You think as you grab your keys and dart out the door, letting it slam shut behind you.

Your car is parked in front of an orange truck with no way to move so you take off in a jog across the yard. You know it would take you a long time to get home but you're willing to do it. Another strangled sound leaves you as you feel your throat close up. You shouldn't be this upset. But you were confused more than you even wanted to admit.

 _Maybe if I get far enough they' won't look for me. Jake might. But the others won't. Maybe._ When your feet hit the sidewalk you break into a sprint.

You wanted to go to the woods that you used to explore when you came over when you were younger. Once again you felt your throat close up and you took your glasses off to rub your eyes as your vision blurred.

 _I'm overreacting. I'm overreacting. I'm overreacting._ You turn the corner and stumble, shoving your glasses back on so you can somewhat see better even though you've started to tear up.

Your converse tap rapidly against the ground as you, the sound seeming louder to you than it probably actually is. Your lips are pressed into a thin line because you don't want to hear the sounds of your own crying. You take a deep breath before sprinting through someone's yard and into the woods that you desired to be in so much. It's darker in here because of the trees that are risen high in the air, branches and leaves covering the paths and shrouding them in shadows. Leaves crunch beneath your feet, along with twigs and small branches that had fallen to the dirt floor. Your breathing is uneven and shallow and your vision is blurred. Your left side is started to burn even more with every breath that you take. When you think that you have reached a well enough distance, you slow to a stop to catch your breath and rub your eyes. You stand in the middle of a the pathway.

 _I should be fine now._ You look around and sniffle while breathing through an open mouth.

You stand there for a long time, long enough that you hear fastly approaching foot steps. Before you have time to react your tackle to the ground. You let out a strangled scream, as you roll.

"John!"

It takes you a moment but you realize who tackled you. "Jade?"

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"I thought it might be Jake or the other two."

"Well you did run off suddenly."

You fall silent as it dawns on you that she doesn't know why you had in the first place.

(=w=)

You look up as Jake approached the two of you, face apologetic. He stopped a few feet away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gee, John I'm really sorry about laughing at you back there."

You say nothing and give a small nod so that he at least knows you aren't upset with him anymore. Jade hauled you to your feet and smiled. At least she was happy now that everything seemed to be okay again. You walked back to your car with Jake and Jade, saying a brief goodbye to them as Jake handed you your keys. You got into your car and watched them walk away in your rearview mirror. Only then did you start the car and drive home.

When you got home, you parked on the street and got out, walking up the stairs and letting the door close behind you gently. There was cake in the kitchen, you could see it from where you were standing, and then there was your dad who was sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his lap. The fedora he usually wore was placed on the seat next to him, hair slightly disheveled.

"Welcome back, son."

"Hey Dad. Sorry I took so long.'

He glanced up at you, giving a brief smile. You decide not to mention that you had found your soulmate. You didn't want to think about it at the moment. Sixteen years old and you're already stressing over your love life. The thought seemed to humor you enough that you smiled and walked to the kitchen. As your dad had said earlier. The cake was white with red trimming. There was an idle slice sitting on a plate which made you frown slightly. He probably wanted to eat the cake with you, but you had decided to leave. Pushing the guilt aside, you picked up a fork and started eating it, humming softly at the taste. You took the cake up to your room and sat at your desk. You looked to see if Rose was online before pestering her with a simple 'Hey'. Maybe you could actually ask her about it but, you decided to only talk about it if the topic was brought.

-ectoBiologist[EB] has begun pestering tentacleTherapist[TT]-

EB: hey.

TT: Hello, John.

EB: do you have time for a chat?

TT: Of course.

EB: they took down the prank shop and replaced it with a music store.

TT: I'm sorry to hear that, John.

EB: it's not fair though. that was the only one in town and it's not there anymore.

TT: Are you sure there aren't any nearby?

EB: very sure.

TT: What is the name of the store?

EB: alterniate, i think.

TT: That's my friend's music store.

EB: well your friend took away my joy.

TT: John you are overreacting. At least a little.

EB: of course you're on their side.

TT: I am on nobody's side John. I had simply been stating a fact.

EB: the facts suck then.

TT: John calm down. There is no reason to be annoyed.

EB: there are plenty of reasons!

TT: And what would those reasons be?

EB: first it was the prank store. then it was some guy who is supposedly my soulmate and he has these red eyes, which are pretty cool, but when i looked at his eyes red burst into existence all around me and i think i passed out because i woke up at jake's house. then when it finally dawned on me that he was supposedly my soulmate and i asked if i was gay he laughed at me just like dorito glasses and jake and how was i supposed to react? i'm sure they all think i'm overreacting but i'm not used to this shit! i was nervous and confused! and they just laughed!

TT: Oh my, John. That seems to be quite a lot to be upset about.

EB: jade had to come find me. happy she did though, i was about to cry.

TT: Oh John.

EB: how am i supposed to like my 'soulmate' if they laugh when i'm confused?

TT: They probably hadn't known that you were confused John.

EB: it doesn't matter because slightly less ridiculous glasses still laughed.

TT: John, calm down.

EB: well excuse me for being upset at something that i am self-conscious about! i don't even know if i want a soulmate to begin with. I don't even know the guy's name or anything.

You pause for a moment, looking away from your screen to take a bite of the cake that you had brought up here with you.

TT: John, I think you are overreacting. You should give him a chance to redeem himself EEfor laughing at you.

EB: i just told you i didn't know know his name rose!

TT: He's right behind me. Why don't you talk to him?

EB: rose!

You cover your face and let out a small whine. Why hadn't she told you? If you have known you wouldn't have said any of that stuff. It was bad enough that you ranted but it was even worse that you know he say everything you put. You drop your hands from your face and pick up your fork again shove the cake in your mouth.

 _Wait. I don't even LIKE cake._ You swallow it down anyways and push it away. You look back at your screen though you see nothing new from. You look at your wall, staring at the shade of red it is and tilting your head slightly. Did you want to give the dude another chance? The answer was unsure to you. It was hard to make a decision when you didn't even know what to base it on. You knew that you couldn't base it on the fact that he had laughed when you were confused, that would wrong to base it on your emotions. You close your eyes and slam your head down onto your keyboard.

EB: ;or; ^%*&((*^$(*UTDUTKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

You slowly lift your head up to rub at your forehead. You don't know why you had done it but to be truthful it helped you relieve some stress, even if it was just a little bit.

TT: John? Are you alright? That's quite a lot of K's in a row.

You look up at your computer screen.

EB: i don't feel okay. i'm really confused as to why you didn't tell me slightly less ridiculous glasses was behind you. that makes me a little mad because i don't think he needed to read everything that i had said. also. i have feeling either you're going to lecture me on why he is a good person or whatever or you're going to force to talk to him.

TT: John, I would like you to talk to him. You two should talk things out and get to know each other so that you can kiss and make up.

EB: rose! i don't think any kissing will be happening any time soon, just to let you know. for all you know i could be straight and this could just turn into us being friends or something.

TT: You two are soulmates. That means that you are not straight. It also means that intimate things will happen between you two, whether it be making out on the couch or having sex against the wall, intimate things will happen.

EB: i don't even want to know as to why you suggested sex against the wall. i'm sure that won't be happening either. for all i know he could be asexual. i could be asexual. i know nothing about myself at the moment. i have never been attracted to someone in any way shape or form and i am still not attracted to anyone.

TT: John, it is because you do not know him, but you will have an attraction and when the attraction comes you may be startled by it and you may not be. As far as I am concerned you two could meet up tomorrow and end up in a motel having sex. You need to stop trying to run away from the things that you are unsure of. Man up and have his dick in your ass at one point during your time together. Maybe it will be the other way around, but I know someone's dick will be in someone's ass.

EB: rose please! at this moment i do not need details on how gay sex works. i do not need to know that i might have to put my dick in someone's ass. i do no need to know that his dick might be in my ass. at this moment no one's dick is going in anyone's ass!

TT: Shall I send you his pesterchum name so that you two can exchange saliva and bodily fluids?

EB: i… rose i don't think i am going to be able to look him in the eyes after what you have said to me. i am a scarred little boy with no one to hold me as i read this horrific paragraph of purple text.

TT: So I take it that you would like his pesterchum name so that he may hold you in any way you so desire.

EB: rose please i am begging you.

TT: I see. You beg me for his pesterchum name. I am sure he will be delighted to see that you are so interested in him.

EB: rose i have no desire for anyone but, i know you won't stop this horrid onslaught until i actually ask for his name. so rose. will you please send me his pesterchum name so i can talk to him?

TT: Of course. I would do anything for you two love birds.

You cover face as it turns a deep shade of red. You can't believe she sent you that. You can't believe she even thought about it. You let your hands drop back down to your keyboard and wait for her send you the name. The thought that the other was reading this crossed your mind and you wondered briefly if the other was as embarrassed as you were. That probably wasn't true. He could be laughing again and thinking it was just funny. Or maybe he agreed with her. You didn't want to think about it to be honest. You slide your chair back slightly so that you can distance yourself from the screen, like it would make her stop sending those things.

 _I never would have thought she would do this to me_. _Let alone to anyone in general._ You stood up and paced a small portion of the room.

She had said love birds. You two weren't in love. You two might never be in love. The thought made you upset slightly. You actually did want to love someone and you wanted someone to love you. Doesn't everyone though? You gave a small sigh before walking back to your computer and sitting down while you waited for her to actually give you his name. Maybe you could just never meet him again and just talk to him online or something. Knowing Rose though, she would force you two to talk. It's what she does. Rose is a match maker. She is also one hell of a fucking dirty minded therapist type of person. Maybe when she sends it to you you could send a simple hey or something. It was already going to be awkward enough as is.

TT: turntechGodhead

EB: i am leaving you now.

-ectoBiologist[EB] has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist[TT]-

You paused before messaging him.

-ectoBiologist[EB] has begun pestering turntechGodhead[TG]-

EB: um...hey.

TG: yo

EB: please tell me you don't agree with her.

TG: fuck no

TG: hell fucking no

EB: that's good. i don't think she needed to go that far as to try and invent a sex when nothing has even happened in the first place.

TG: i never knew she could be that dirty minded

TG: and i live with her

EB: i just. i didn't think she would try so hard? but i do...i do have one question.

TG: what

EB: if we ever do get to the point where we have sex would i be the one on the bottom because...that's what rose had implied the first time.

TG: well fuck man i dont know

TG: could we wait to talk about that

TG: ive been talking to you for five fucking minutes

TG: how the fuck are we already on that subject

TG: wait its because of rose

TG: god damn it rose

TG: i dont need this shit

TG: first time talking to my soulmate and were talking about sex

EB: it was just a question! i was curios, honest. whenever she mentions this shit i wonder, okay? look i'm sorry that i even brought it up. we can talk about whatever the hell you want.

TG: no wait she mentioned this shit before

TG: how fucking dirty minded is she

EB: she occasionally asks if i have sexual interest or like if i have a fetish or something. and then sometimes she asks on whether i would prefer to be submissive or dominant.

TG: how much is occasionally

EB: um… she asked me a few days ago at school about it. and then she just… rose is a very special person when she wants to get information out of you.

TG: AT SCHOOL

TG: youre kidding me right

TG: no why would you kid someone you dont even know

TG: rose has a lot of explaining to do

TG: a fuckton of explaining to do

EB: i mean honestly it wasn't _that_ bad. you act like this is the worst thing in the world. yes it is embarrassing and fucking awkward as hell but that doesn't mean she needs to explain? i mean maybe she just wants people to be happy with what they do in their private time?

TG: she has never said anything like that to me before

TG: never

TG: you must be a very special person

EB: one time she was talking about you though. she hoped that we would end up together? but she said that i should do a skype call with you… not a normal skype call. more so of a one night stand thing. please save me.

TG: hang on for just a sec

EB: oh. um… okay. be safe? don't do anything stupid? how do i even respond to that?

You sit back in your chair and close your eyes. Bad conversation topic that was for sure. Maybe you could avoid him and Rose tomorrow. It seemed like it would be for the best. That was, unless Rose or him hunted you down. Your dad walks into the room and you flinch, fumbling for the power button. Instead you have to slide up onto your desk and sit against your keyboard so that your screen is covered.

EB: lkwrbg; 938

EB: 4y09

EB: 37689

EB: 34t843ijofkdlekrhgreklghreklghklghlfkd6ghtrjkhejhgloue5869

EB: 376847984589473985743ijvlknglrekghlkJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOO

EB: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Your dad tilts his head.

"Son?"

"Oh hi! I um...was looking up cake recipes soooooo….so that I could make some while you're at work!" You force a smile and laugh nervously. You didn't want him to see your chat at all. It would make it worse than it had already been.

"I came up to see if you liked the cake."

"I did! It was great." Another forced smile and he smiled back, turning and leaving the room.

You slide back into your chair and cover your face. Wow… that went better than you thought it would. You close your eyes and licked your lips. You would have to apologize for the random butt typed spam.

TG: you ok there dude

TG: probably not

TG: i mean why else would i get a fuckton of ms

EB: oh! sorry. my dad walked in and i sat on my desk which meant i also sat on my keyboard. so that's why you got the butt typed spam.

TG: right

EB: right. so rose said that we needed to make up.

TG: yeah

TG: sorry about laughing earlier

TG: i didnt….

TG: i guess i didnt realize how big of a shock this whole thing was to you

TG: so sorry

EB: i was probably overreacting anyways. if i had been around more same-sex couples i might not have reacted that way. i don't live with someone who's gay so i just never got used to the idea of it. and i also never had any sort of attraction to anyone so i never really thought about my soulmate being a male in the first place. and sorry for passing out on you earlier. is that something i should apologize for?

TG: nah

TG: that wasnt your fault

TG: and yeah that makes sense

TG: living with a gay older brother and a sister-like lesbian

TG: im pretty used to it

EB: that sounds really cool to live with people like that. though… i don't know if i should call it cool since you live with a very sexual rose. also. rose had mentioned us meeting up. but then she said for sexual things. i wanna know if you maybe wanna hang out? because it might make her stop pestering me about be social? and possibly make her stop with the soulmate sex talk?

TG: rose needs to calm her tits

TG: and yeah

TG: thatd be cool

EB: cool cool. i should go probably. i need to try and catch up on what i missed in school today.

TG: yeah

TG: I need to do that too

TG: bye

EB: bye

-ectoBiologist[EB] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead[TG]-

You stand up and pull your shirt over your head as you walk to the bathroom. You were relieved that you didn't have to talk to him anymore, it was awkward. You stepped into the bathroom and locked the door after it was shut, turning on the shower.

"But it was nice talking to him. Maybe I shouldn't have left… but i do need to catch up on what I missed today." You sighed as you set the last article of clothing in the hamper before stepping under the warm water.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi. Thank you for reading. This is a collaborative story with my friend who is writing Dave's POV. These go hand in hand so make sure to check it out at** **u/6826832/anniewhovian or just search annie whovian.**

 **Bye - CGW**


	5. Chapter 5

You slowly awaken to your phone vibrating next to you. The room is dark besides the light that had started to filter in through the closed blinds of your window. Papers are scattered around you and there's a pen sticking to your face. Beside you a note book lays open, writing slowly turning into incoherent scribbles. Your glasses are still on your face which you are thankful for because now you don't have to worry about them being broken. You wonder when your light had gotten turned off. Not that it mattered really since you had already been asleep when it happened.

 _At least I got some notes down it seems. I remember texting Jade though. So all of this is from her._ You slowly get out of bed after stacking your papers and notebooks.

There's a red mark on your cheek but it'll be gone by the time you're at school. As you shuffle to your closet, you pull on your skinny jeans and white shirt. Next comes the blue plaid button up that you leave unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up. After you get the shirt on you walk over to your dresser so that you can put on the four different colored rope bracelets. A purple one, a blue one, a green one, and a grey one.

"John! We have to go!" You hear Jane yell to you from downstairs.

You hadn't realized the time and you quickly put everything into your computer bag and slip on your converse. Before you leave your room, you grab your car keys and lanyard. You greet her with a smile as you see her and she returns is before you're both out the door and in your car.

(=w=)

You pull into your usual parking space and pull the pack of mint gum from the cup holder beside you. Jane is already out of the car, telling you thanks for the ride and, saying goodbye before you can even get out of the car yourself. It took you a moment to get your hair to its normal messiness before you got out and locked it. So you actually get here on time. A small sigh left you as you walked through the glass school doors, chewing the gum that you had grabbed in the car. You thought back to when you were catching up last night, how Rose had given you his number and told you she had given him yours.

"Rose needs to calm her tits." You mumble softly as you walk down the crowded hallway and walk up the stairs.

 _555-8463_. You think as you walk to your locker, crouching down so that you can put in your combination. _That's Dave's number. Or that's what Rose had said at least._

You open your locker so that you can put your things away. Time seems to leave you and before you know it, you're sitting in the back of the lunch room with your usual group of friends. You think back to yesterday with your conversation with Jade. Not once had you mentioned that you found your soulmate. But that wasn't the point of topic at the time. At the time you had simply talked about other things to calm yourself down. None of your friends at the table knew and you planned on keeping it that way to avoid questions.

For a moment you faulted in your conversation with Vriska as you think back to this morning. You phone had vibrated yet you don't have an alarm clock set. You mess with one of the bracelets before picking up the conversation again, laughing when she did. When she shifts the conversation over to Karkat, you pull your phone from your back pocket and and unlock it.

[Dave:] No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes.

[You:] Dave? What the hell is with the pick-up line? I don't… why are you even sending me these in the morning anyways? I know we're supposed to be soul mates and all but pick-up lines? Really?

You close your mouth and look up as Vriska tries to read your texts.

"Vriska. Don't read my texts. Not cool."

She doesn't get the chance to respond because Karkat reacts to something she had said, face turning red as he gets angry.

[Dave:] You sent one first dude.

[You:] I sent no such thing! I am not a person who flirts. I never have and I probably never will. So that statement seems entirely false, Dave.

You set your phone down and look up, eyes looking around the cafeteria in hope that you would find the other and have a proper conversation instead of sending texts back and forth, hoping not to get caught by a teacher. When no response comes, you slip your phone back into your pocket and notice a very familiar pair of glasses. A small smile creeps its way onto your face before you tilt your head slightly to the side like you always seem to do when you find someone you're looking for. You watch the other carefully, and then cover your face for a brief moment. Your stomach has butterflies and your heart seems to be beating at a faster pace. The moment you remove your hands, you notice everyone staring at Dave.

"Yo." Is all he says.

You stare at him before stabbing him in the side with your finger, continuing the conversation you had been having through texts.

"I did not send you a pick-up line. Or at least I dont even remember doing so." You pull your phone out as you talk and look through the texts you have with him, which aren't many and pause.

"I...sent you a pick-up line. At two in the morning." You chew on the inside of your cheek before poking his cheek. "Well it looks like I was wrong, slightly less ridiculous glasses."

"Hey! Dirk's are anime shades. Mine are completely normal." You hear Dave say.

Then you realize Jade's gaze shifting to stare at you, obviously confused.

"John?"

"Hm?"

"Why's Dave here?"

"Oh um...that's because..he's uh…"

You don't look at anyone. You stare at the table and absently mess with the blue bracelet on your hand and chew on the inside of your cheek. You never told her. You didn't mention it to anyone and now that it was brought up, you didn't know what to say at all and that just made it even worse.

"Egbert, you really didn't tell anyone?"

A small whine leaves you and you draw your legs up onto your chair, covering your ears and hiding your face against your knees. You don't know what to say and you end up whining again. It probably sounded pathetic but, you didn't care because the truth was that you didn't want to have to. You wanted to avoid questions and stares. Unlike right now where _everyone_ was staring. Their gazes prodded you to speak up and your fingers slowly curled into your messy hair.

"I'm sorry…"

"What Egbert appears not to have told you is that I'm his soulmate" You hear his voice but you ignore it.

This was going to be the death of you. _He_ was going to be the death of you. You don't make a move to uncurl from yourself. And when you don't move, you feel cold hands against your arm, pushing you off balance. A startled yelp leaves you, legs moving down to give you some balance and you don't even know what really happens next but you do know that in the end, you're clinging to Dave's arm and breathing unevenly. Beside you, Vriska is laughing, yet you don't move because you're frozen in your place. Embarrassment and shock and a hint of fear have made you freeze up and _cling_ to the male next to you.

"Yo, Egbert, could ya let go? Your grip is killing my arm."

You jerk away from him and let your forehead slam into the table. Once again you cover your ears and curl in on yourself slightly, face bruning a deep red.

 _This can't be happening. She didn't need to do that. I didn't need to cling to him like that. This isn't going well. I want to run away but I cant. I can't leave the room because the period isn't over yet and… Oh god I'm such an idiot that I can't even fall out of chair. Falling would have been better. I want to have just fallen out of the chair. THis wouldn't be so humiliating if it had just been that._ You mouth is trying to form too many different expressions and it's starting to feeling like you're going to choke up again and you don't want. God you don't want to cry because you're upset like you had been the previous day. But it's there and it's a horrible feeling to have. You hope that no one pays attention to you. You hope that Dave just pretends it didn't happen. You hope Vriska shuts up and that Jade doesn't try to comfort you. You just want to disappear but in a horrible reality. You _CAN'T._

"Vriska! that was very rude! John, are you alright? That looks like it hurt!"

You don't answer and try to curl up again. She did what you didn't want her to do. Your eyes are wide and starting to fill with tears. There are dark splotches on your jeans as you bite your lip. This isn't how you wanted this to happen. Your breath hitches, making your shoulders jerk ever-so-slightly. This was horrible. You curl in on your self more than before and squeeze your eyes shut. You suddenly realize that in the process of falling, your glasses fell off. If you had your glasses there wouldn't be tears on your jeans. And it would be easier to play it off.

"So, Dave, how did you and John meet?"

You carefully rub your eyes against your knees before lifting your head,chin resting on your knees. Your eyes are rimmed a gentle red and your lip is slightly swollen where you bit it too rough.

"At the music shop that replaced the prank store."

You hadn't thought to look for your glasses until Dave handed them to you. You nod a silent thank you and slip them on.

"What was it like seeing the colors for the first time?" Jade questions.

"Blue is a very nice color. The sky has never looked more blue," You listen to Dave before snorting a laugh.

"Dave it was never blue." You see Jade look to you for your answer and sigh softly. "It's a very explosive color. Sensory overload and then boom. You get to be passed out for a few hours. And since it didn't fully come into view the first time. It happens again. And you might pass out again but who cares. It's a pretty cool color."

"John, you didn't mention the color. What color is it that you can see now?" Jade mentions to you after a moment.

"Red. It's red," Dave answers.

"Your eyes are red? Really? Can we see?" Jade looks surprised as Dave talks.

You watch as Dave takes off his glasses and you stare at him. You could say that you were mesmerized by the color. When Dave stares back you look away and shift in your seat. You would like to stare at him but that'd be... Odd.

"John your boyfriend has red eyes." Vriska spoke in a snotty tone that made you look at her with a small frown.

"And my ass is white. So what?" You spoke softly.

"Vriska fuck off." You look over when you hear Karkat's voice before he puts food in his mouth.

Oh right. Food. You look down at your tray and start eating again. You'd stopped when Dave came over. You look to Rose and Kanaya. Rose wears a smirk as she talks quietly, occasionally glancing over.

"Those are all colors I can't see. Except white. I'm colorblind," Terezi states plainly.

"You're colorblind?" Jade pipes in and turns to look at the female, your gaze following as well.

(=w=)

That night as you lay in your bed you take a deep breath and-

"I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW, THE GREY IS GONE."

There's silence after you sing the words loudly. Your dad doesn't react but after a moment you hear Jane groan and yell for you to shut up. Triumphantly smiling you roll onto your side and lick your lips. There was a small pause before you rolled onto your stomach and buried your face into the pillow. At first you remembered what Rose said the other day and snorted because if you raised onto your knees and spread your legs. You'd be in a very sexual position. A defiant blush spread over your face as you thought of _why_ you would be in that position.

"He's going to kill me. This person is going to be the death of me." You spoke softly and you rolled back onto your side and smiled at your laptop screen. So maybe you liked him... Just a little... Okay maybe a lot.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi. Thank you for reading. This is a collaborative story with my friend who is writing Dave's POV. These go hand in hand so make sure to check it out at** **u/6826832/anniewhovian or just search anniewhovian.**

 **Bye - CGW**


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up with your face in the pillow and ass in the air. The sheets are tangled around your ankles and the shirt you sleep in had slipped down to your upper back. Your arms are lying between your spread legs, hands curled into fists slightly. A small groan leaves your as you carefully sit up, groaning because the position made your shoulders hurt. Your reach a hand out to slip in your glasses as your try to think about what you dreamt.

 _Can't remember. That's odd._ You shrug and crawl out of bed, rubbing your left shoulder.

You grab your phone and text Jake, Jade, Rose, Vriska, and Kanaya.

[You:] Don't forget about movie night tonight.

You're already out of your messages and setting your phone down when it starts to vibrate in your hand. You look at it and see it's Rose. There's a small moment of debating of whether to look at it or to just put it down. In the end you unlock your phone and go to her text.

[Rose:] Do not forget to invite Dave as well, John.

[You:] Oh. I didn't even think about it.

[Rose:] That's rather rude, John. He is your soulmate and all.

[John:] I get it. I'll invite him.

You get nothing after you send that and toss your phone onto your bed. Texting him could wait. It wasn't like it was happening in a few minutes. More so around ten at night or something. Question is. Who's house is this happening at? Yours is a little small for... You hold up your hands and start listing off names of people.

"Rose, Kanaya, Jake, Jade, Dave, Vriska who doesn't come so..." You chew on your lip and sigh. "Well I should probably get Dorito glasses to come since Jake might be lonely or something. So there would be six, seven counting me."

You don't have a basement. And your couch fits three people and there are two chairs. That's not enough for seven so.

[You:] Rose can we do this at your house? Mine doesn't have enough seats for seven people and I also don't have a basement so that doesn't help with the lack of room.

[Rose:] Of course. That also means you need to bring movies. Do you need the address?

[You:] Yeah. I'll be over at the time it usually starts.

You don't wait for a response and toss your phone onto the bed. A small sigh leaves you as you run a hand through your messy hair. The alarm clock says it's 6:45 A.M. With the decision that you indeed are going to get dressed, you go to your closet and pull out a pair of pants you haven't worn in a while. They hang a little low on your hips and make you seem slightly smaller than you already are. The bottom of the pants pool at your ankles and you remember how one time you made the joke that you'd wear these on the day you lose your virginity because in one tug they'd be at your ankles. You switch from your night shirt and into a hoodie. Your earbuds are already in and you're blaring instrumental music by the time you've slipped into your shoes and then you're leaving. The morning breeze is biting at your cheeks and nose, not that you mind. Rose said you needed to text Dave. You were going to but, you didn't know if you wanted to talk this early in the morning.

 _But if I don't do it now I might forget. There's also the possibility that I'd be waking him up. He could already be awake though._ You think as you pull out your phone.

You had been looking down, unlocking your phone when something slams into your stomach. A strangled sound leaves you, having caught in your throat as you let go of your phone. The earbuds wrench themselves from where they were and everything starts ring. Your slim hands grip at something, curling it into your fists as your back arches and your mind tells you to throw up. You can't because there's nothing there. Your head smacks into the concrete and you let out an odd gasping sound as you tried to suck in air. And now you're pushing at the object because you want to curl up and hold your head. There's something warm on your face and your stomach is clenching and trying to push something out. As the wright leaves you, you curl in in yourself while gripping your head.

"John! John, shit, are you okay? What am I even saying of course you're not okay. Right, um, you hit your head, and I headbutted you, and SHIT is your head okay? Let me see goddamnit. John you can't just come up out of nowhere and ok good you're head's not bleeding okay thats good um-"

You cut the other off, who you've realized is Dave, with a quiet yet loud enough to hear sentence. "Dave, I'm fine."

You don't move though and stay curled up. You know for a fact you're going to have a bruise on your stomach and one on the back of your head. There are going to be some where your back hit first. Should you move? You don't want to. It might make Dave stop rambling though. With slow movements, you uncurl from yourself and shift to sit up carefully.

"You sure you're alright dude? I did headbutt you and you did hit your head on the concrete…"

You look up at him slowly and shake your head no. You don't say anything but you don't feel okay. You watch him but don't protest to the other moving closer.

"I'm going to check you for injuries, okay? Just tell me if something hurts."

"Dave. I was head butted in the stomach and I hit my head. They _hurt._ That's..." You slip your glasses off. "Yeah...okay."

You cringe and shift your shoulder away from his touch as he pokes it.

"So that hurts, huh? Well, your heads not bleeding, so thats good. Do you mind if I lift up your shirt to check for bruises? Don't wanna do anything out of your comfort zone, man."

You take your glasses off and set them down before you grab the end of your hoodie and lift it to show the bruise that has started to form around your belly button.

"Well thats gotta hurt. Sorry 'bout that dude. Okay. Anything else that hurts?"

You shift before letting the hoodie drop and turn around. You lift your hoodie up again to show the fastly forming bruises along your spine from where it curved as you arched. You cringe slightly as he touches your bruises before you're helped up.

"Okay. Well. Let's get you over to my house, okay? You need some ice on those bruises, and Rose could probably help with whatever else you need. Do you need any help getting there or- Actually, you know what? Here." Dave says as he squats down.

You get on and press your face into his shoulder because you want to sleep but you're sure that's not a good idea.

"Egbert you gotta lay off the cake dude!" You try to lighten the situation as you head back toward the house.

"I don't like cake, Dave. My dad makes me eat healthy though I sneak in chips sometimes..."

"Dude everyone eats chips. The only vegetables I get are the ones Roxy makes me eat. Even then I still sneak them into my napkin. Don't tell her that though."

"Am I heavy?"

"I was joking dude. Calm your tits. Anyway, I can carry you just fine, so you can't be too heavy."

You don't say anything and lift your shoulders in a weak shrug.

You slide off his back when he stops moving.

"Honey, I'm home!" He says as he burst in the door, You trail behind him. You see Rose raise her eyebrows at Dave from the couch, and quickly place her bookmark in her book when she sees you.

"Oh, John, hello! I wasn't expecting you until later. Is everything alright?"

You shrug and carefully lift your hoodie up so that she can see the bruise that have started forming on your stomach.

"Oh my. I'll go get the ice, then. May I ask what happened?" She says as she walks to the kitchen. Dave leads you to the couch and makes you sit down.

"I, um, kinda headbutted him. And he fell backwards and he hit his head. And also his left shoulder hurts for some reason." Dave rubs the back of his neck and looks down.

"Well, we have three ice packs. Anything else I need to know about?" Rose returns and hands you the ice packs which you press lightly into your stomach.

"His back is bruised too. I think that's it, though."

"I'll fetch another ice pack. in the meantime, why don't you to play some video games or something. Nothing that can hurt him more." She says as she walks away. Dave looks over at you and you shift.

"What do you want to play?"

"Russian roulette. Except I won't pass you the gun. I'll just pull the trigger until it's the last thing I hear."

You pull your hood up and whine slightly. "Dave you fucking broke me."

"Dude are you sure you're okay? And I'm not talking about the bruises and the pains on your body. I mean inside. Does that makes sense?"

"I don't know. Am I supposed to be tired? All I want to do Is sleep for a thousand years."

"That sounds like you have a concussion."

"What sounds like a concussion?" Dave turns around at the sound of Rose's voice.

"John here wants to sleep for a thousands years. Isn't that a sign of a concussion? Or am I wrong. I could be wrong."

"He hit his head hard on the concrete, correct? It's very possible he could have a concussion. The only way to know for sure would be to take him to a doctor or hospital" Rose looks at you.

"Guys I don't have a concussion. I'm just tired. If I fall asleep wake me up. It's that simple. You act like I'm about to die." He pushes his hood off and pokes you in the neck. "I've dealt with this stuff before. I'm not confused. I don't have memory problems. I'm not dizzy. I don't feel sluggish and my reactions to stimulations aren't delayed. I don't have double or blurred vision. All I am is tired. If I fall asleep wake me up so you know I'm not in a fucking coma."

Dave and Rose look at each other before Rose leaves the room.  
"Alright dude. Do you want to play some Smash Bros or something? We've got Mario Kart too. What do you want to play? Or do you want to watch a movie or something?" Dave says as he looked over the contents of the entertainment system.

"Oh! Dave! Me and Rose and Kanaya and Jade and Jake are having a movie night and we want you to join. We also want Dirk to join so..." you offer him a small smile. "Also it's happening here so..."

"Wait, it's happening here? No one told me that... "

"Well I was trying to tell you and you ran into me so you get told now."

"Oh. Sorry about that, again. Yeah. Sorry."

"Dave I'm going to make you shut up one way or another now stop saying sorry I already know it was an accident."

"Well yeah but I still headbutted you! So I'm sorry about that."

"David I swear to god I will kick you in the jaw if you say sorry again."

"David? Where did that come from?"

You remove the ice from your stomach and pops your knuckles before throwing it at him.

"It came from my fucking mouth, _David._ " Dave dodges the ice packs and disappears from your line of sight. And then he's in your lap.

"Yo."

You squeak and end up pushing him off. Your face is a deep Crimson.

"What the fuck, Strider?!"

"What? Never seen someone flash step before? Or have you never had someone land in your lap?" He smirks at you.

"Neither. You just don't sit randomly in someone's lap. That's... that's like only something you do with someone you're dating or something. And the only time I sat in someone's lap is because it was a damn dare but you. You just." You pull your hood up to hide your ever growing blush.

"Oh yeah? Well I dare you to put your hood down, then."

You pull it further over your face before sighing and roughly pushing it off, giving him a weak glare.

"Your turn, man." He smirks at you.

"Truth or dare?" You ask.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take your shades off and keep them off." He glares at you and slowly removes them.

"Truth or dare, Egbert? Choose wisely."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on my lap." His smirk widened into a shit-eating grin.

"Fine. Get your ass on the couch." He stood up and sat on the couch.

You paused before setting your knees on either side of his legs and straddling him You shift backwards slightly so that your chests weren't touching and spread you legs slightly further.

"There. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring it on Egbert. Bring. It. On."

"I dare you to put your hands on my waist." You shrug slightly as you spoke. He quickly moved his hands to your waist.

"Truth or dare?" Dave ask.

"Dare."

"Put your arms around my neck."

You moved your arms and placed them around Dave's neck while talking.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to kiss me." You shifted slightly and tilted you head before smirking at him.

"Unless you're too chicken to do it."

"You did NOT just challenge a Strider to gay chicken." Dave smirks.

"I think I just did. And I'm not taking it back."

"Your call, dude." Dave said before tilting his head as well.

"My call?"

"Yes your call. You're going to regret it, too. No Strider has EVER backed down from a game of gay chicken."

"Gay chicken?"

"Yes, gay chicken. Don't tell me you've never heard of gay chicken. I mean, if you haven't, I guess I'll just have to show you."

"I guess you'll just have to show me." He smirked.

Dave leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours for a brief second. You flinch before following him as he leans back. He shifted his hands slightly so that his thumbs are touching the skin beneath your hoodie. You hands are in Dave's hair and your pulling him closer. You shift in his lap and somehow ends up closer than before. Your chest is pressed to his. Dave shifts his hands and moves them up your back, avoiding the bruises that reside there. You move your hands so that one is resting at the base of his head and grips the hair there gently. Your other hand rests on his cheek, thumb resting along the cheekbone.

"I have walked in at the wrong moment. I am sorry. I will leave now." Dave jumps at the sound of Rose's voice and reflexively pushes you off.

"Fuck, Rose, little warning next time?" Dave helps you off the floor.

"It's not my fault you to were making out on the couch in a house where three other people live."

"GO AWAY ROSE!" Dave yells at her. You laugh a little at the two.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hope that wait was worth it. Thank you for reading. This is a collaborative story with my friend who is writing Dave's POV. These go hand in hand so make sure to check it out atu/6826832/anniewhovian or just search anniewhovian.**

 **Bye - CGW**

 **BTW: Updates will be a lot less frequent because we start school very soon. Don't worry, we're not going to abandon the story at all. We just won't be able to focus slowly on the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

You're laughing when Dave turns back to you.

"Shut up, Egbert."

"Let's just…. play some video games. How many times am I going to ask you what game you want to play before we actually play something, Egderp?" Dave ruffles your already messy hair and walks back to the entertainment center.

"What's with the stupid nickname?"

Dave throws an Xbox controller at you, which you barely catch in time.

"I should be asking you, you're the one who called me 'David'."

"Well, I was mad so that's what you got called." You huff and cross your arms, controller still grasped in your hand.

"Just pick a game, Dave." You speak as you drop your arms so that your hands are placed on your lap.

You stare down at your hands, zoning out to think about what you had been doing. Well that was your first kiss. Your stomach flutters with sudden giddiness as you think about it.

"You listening, Egderp?"

You flinch and look up. from how you act it's very obvious you weren't. Dave laughs softly and nods his head back towards the tv. You realize his glasses are still off and you find yourself staring at the emotions that run through them. You can't name any of them but you know that they are there. Dave is staring back at you before the corners of his mouth twitch and he averts his gaze, tilting his head so that his eyes are hidden behind blonde bangs. You stand up and walk towards him, rising onto your tiptoes to brush his hair out of his face. Dave flinches and stares at you for a moment before moving to shift away from you. You follow him and you can't help it, you wrap your arms around him and press your face into his chest. His eyes are full of so many things and it bothers you that you don't understand a single thing. A moment passes before you're on your toes again and you gently kiss him. There's the possibility of Rose walking in so you stop before Dave can respond, taking a step back.

"Let's play the game." It wasn't your favorite. In fact you've never played it but you don't want to start something and get caught by someone again. Dave is stepping towards you and grabbing your face. His lips are on yours and you make a small sound. You don't react for a moment but then you're kissing back. Your hands are lightly gripping the front of his shirt, pulling him closer if possible. You really didn't realize you were moving until your back is pressed against the wall. It's slightly uncomfortable considering the bruises but you aren't focused on those at all. You move your arms to wrap around his neck, letting out a small yelp against his mouth as you feel fingers grabbing your thighs.

"Da-" You tried talking but his mouth presses urgently against yours. There's a sound or your shirt sliding against the wall as you're lifted. Instinctively, you move your legs to wrap around his waist, locking your ankles together. Dave's hand are close to your ass _almost_ grabbing it but setting for right below. You're melting. You swear that you are because you've never _loved_ someone before. The feeling is intense. He pulls away from you, eyes staring into yours. You're drowning in the raw emotion of them.

"Sorry," He mumbles and clears his throat. You're carefully set back down and your legs are like jelly.

"Videogames?" You mumble.

"Yeah...videogames."


	8. Chapter 8

You lean your head against Dave's thigh and close your eyes. This wasn't a movie you wanted to be watching. It was _Twilight_. Kanaya thought that it would be fun to watch it. A small sigh leaves you as you shift your head. There a small touch on your head Dave is rufffling your hair.

"Come on. No sleeping, Egderp."

You let out a small whine and shift, curling up in between his legs and leaning your head on his thigh once more. You really do want to sleep. Really you do.

"Oh golly. My bad," You mumble tiredly. "Didn't mean to interrupt you mouthing all the lines"

"Didn't realize you'd seen me, or I would have been mumbling them in your ear."

"Dave I'm on the floor and you're on the couch. That wouldn't work." You shift and lean your head back so you're looking up at him and you see him smirking.

"Are you sure?" He whispers into your ear after leaning down. You shiver.

You reach your hand up and lightly poke his cheek. "That's probably uncomfortable." You try to speak calmly but your voice wavers a little.

"Nah man. I could do this _all night_." You listen to him as he talks and involuntarily shiver and shift your face so you can hide it against his thigh.

There's a small pause in your breathing before you feel like you're drifting into sleep. You let yourself slump into him, breaths slowing down. You don't want to fall asleep. It would be rude.

"Come on dude. I'm not suffering through this alone." You hear him whine slightly.

"Dave can I use your bathroom?" Your voice is muffled into his leg. You shift so that you're sitting up and you look back at him.

"You seriously have to ask dude? It's upstairs, first door to the right."

You stand up and move out of the room, moving up the stairs and stepping into the bathroom. A plan hits you the moment you step in and see the empty trashcan. It's small. It will work. You take out the trash bag and quietly fill the trash can with water. You don't know where his room is though. Snoop. You shall snoop. After a moment you find his room actually. The lights are off though. Flipping them on, you set the water filled trashcan down and start to position the door at the perfect angle. You take a moment to look around his room while your in there. Slightly messy but not too bad. Okay. All you need to do is position the trash can on top of the door.

 _Fuck, I'm probably too short._ You think as you start to reposition the door because you realize at this angle it will fall away from him instead of on him. You shift the trash can out of your way and look around for something that you could step on to get to the top of the door. Nothing… You heave a small sigh and place your hands on your hips.

 _Fudge_. You think.

At your house you're able to reach the top of the doors but for some glorious reason his doors just NEED TO BE TALLER FOR SOME REASON. You grab the trash can and try to put it on the door, almost dropping it and letting out a small yelp. You notice that it echos through the house. You cover your mouth and step back from the door quickly. Crap You panic as you hear someone come up the stairs. You honestly cannot hide so you tense as the person comes closer. You notice that it's Dave when you see him look through the door. This is bad. You had planned to just set it up and slip downstairs. You hold your breath and nudge the trash can away from you slightly more.

"What the hell?" He says after he has tripped over the trash can. You're scared shitless. You did not mean to get caught and you didn't mean for him to trip. He looks at you and you could have died right there.

"Dude what the fuck?"

You turn a dark red and let out the breath you were holding. There is no way to make it not awkward.

"I didn't mean for you to trip." You say but it sounds more like a question. "S-sorry." You mumbled. You fidget slightly and grip the ends of your shirt because if you didn't they would be shaking.

"Aw man no. Don't be like that. You just… surprised me. What were you trying to do anyway?" He says as he walks towards his dresser.

You just shrug because you really don't know anymore. You shift in your spot, staring at your feet.

"A prank…" You mumble and lick your lips.

You can't bring yourself to look off the ground because you never did feel good when a prank went wrong.

"You might want to turn around. Or not. I don't really care."

You flinch slightly. "I sh-should probably just go back downstairs." You say as you step towards the door. "I-I can just….explain…."

"Dude. Calm down. It's okay. No hard feelings, alright? I'm sure it would have been hilarious if it worked out."

"I am perfectly calm." You say and you finally look up at him, chewing on the inside of your lip.

"Of course dude. You don't have to leave you know. I mean, you can join them again if you want but why don't we just hang out in here? I can give you a little tour." He says as he starts to lower his pants.

You snort a small laugh. "I'm fairly sure that I do not need one. I was in here for a few minutes meaning I was able to look around your room. Your doors are taller so I couldn't put the trash can on top...even if I wanted to damnit." You huff and cross your arms loosely.

"Well… Sorry... Striders are tall... I guess? It's kind of hard to apologize for something you've never even thought of as a problem before."

"Dammit, Dave. If you weren't tall it would be easy to pull pranks and kiss you."

You groan as he starts laughing. Damnit Dave! You place your hands on your hips and look up at him.

"How tall are you anyway?" He spoke in between his laughs.

"I'm…." You let out a small sigh and shift slightly. "5'3. Stop laughing at me dammit! Ugh. You seem to like my height anyways." There was a pause. "Easy to pick up…" You mumble softly.

"Yes you are." He leans down and suddenly you're being lifted. You let out a small squeak and start to struggle but he won't let you go.

"Dammit, Dave!" You stop struggling and give him a weak glare. "The hell man? Warning, please!"

"Nah man. Being suddenly picked up out of nowhere is better than knowing you're gonna be picked up. Besides, that means I can do this."

He leans up slightly and kisses you. You instantly kiss back, moving your arms so that you're balanced. You forearms are resting on his shoulders. You don't know how you fell so hard for someone so fast but here you are feeling like you're melting while he kisses you. It's a wonderful feeling to be completely honest. If you could, you would stay in this moment forever. You feel your glasses slide down your nose slightly and you are half tempted to take them off so they don't smack Dave in the face. For a moment you think you hear something and you pull back for a minute, looking at the door. Nothing… It was just your imagination. When you turn back to Dave, he kisses you again and you let out a pleased hum. You feel all warm inside. Like a tingly sensation of pure happiness is coursing through your veins. You shift your arms slightly to tangle your fingers into his hair and pull him closer. Reality suddenly crashes down on you and you force yourself to pull away, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"We should probably go back downstairs." You voice holds a slight whine to it. "one class putt."

"Oh yeah." He sets you down. "Kind of forgot about that."

You give a small laugh and kiss his cheek before grabbing the trash can and leaving the room to go put it back in it's rightful area. They probably noticed that you two have been gone for a while now. You were fairly sure that when you got down there, you were going to die on spot. Sometimes you wish people wouldn't care when you randomly disappeared but then they probably wouldn't be your friend. And they probably would never care when you went missing. You close the door to the bathroom quietly and stare at the stairs. You really didn't want to walk down there.

"So. Wanna go down there?"

"Nope. Not at all. I would actually prefer to still be in your room."

"Believe me Egbert. I'm with you on that one. But I guess we have to. If not someone would probably eventually come to try to get us to go back downstairs. And that could turn out pretty badly."

You nod slightly before running a hand through your hair and looking at Dave, who's hair is slightly messed up from where you grabbed it.

"Welp…" You huff before going back downstairs and standing at the end of them, wishing you didn't have to walk back in there but screw it.

The moment you walk in, everyone's eyes turn towards you and you freeze in your spot. Oh God...

"Um...what movie are we watching?" You try to not sound nervous,

Shit. Fuck. Dammit. Why was everyone staring?!

"It's called 'Close the door if you want some privacy or everyone will know you're smacking lips'. It's very amusing, actually."

You feel your face burning at the words and you grip the front of your shirt. Your hands are shaking.

"So…. what was the purpose of the bucket?"

You don't move. You are incapable of the movements. You dig your nails into the palm of your hands through your shirt. This didn't seem right. This was worse than being laughed at when you first met Dave. You taste blood and noticed you've bit through you lip. There blood pooling around your teeth and running down your chin before it makes a glorious little "tap" sound as it falls onto the floor.

"John are you alright?! You're bleeding!"

You quickly nod and raise your hand to wipe the blood away, smearing it on your hand and a small part of your face. You flinch as you're turned and you look up at Dave. You're still biting your lip. Dave's mouth is pressed into a thin line as he uses the edge of his shirt to wipe your chin.

"I…" You really don't know what to say but you stare at your feet. "S-sorry." You mumble softly and reach your hand up to try and get rid of the blood. You don't try to move away as your hand is grabbed and you're led back upstairs to the bathroom.

"John, you didn't do anything wrong. Our friends and family are just assholes who don't know what crossing the line is."

He grabs the first aid kit and hands you a piece of gauze.

'Hold that against your lip to stop the bleeding. Keep your chin down."

"It's not that bad, Dave." You say, though you still press it to your lip, wincing and let your head nod forward slightly. You never did fall asleep earlier. You close your eyes and lean up against the wall. You wouldn;t mind sleeping. Though you are fairly sure that you are required to return home.

""It might not be that bad but it still wouldn't have happened if our friends weren't idiots who can't keep their damn mouths shut."

You open your eyes and stare at him through your lashes.

"I wanna go to bed…." You tell him tiredly as you slide down the wall and onto the floor. "I wish some parts of today never happened." Like the mistake of walking downstairs. And the mistake of not paying attention to who was around and the mistake of not listening for people walking in.

'I know, man. I know. I'll drive you home. You want to go now?"

You don't open your eyes again. If you go home, Dad is gonna ask questions. Rose probably told Roxy and Roxy probably told Jane.

"I don't wanna go home, Dave." You lean your head to the side to rest it on the sink. He probably wants you to leave though. You carefully stand back up. You've probably overstayed your welcome anyways.

"You don't have to, John. You can always stay here. I have a sleeping bag you could use if you wanted. Besides, you don't even have to go home right now. I was just making sure."

You make a small sound when he's done talking and tilt your head so it's easier for him to clean your chin.

"Okay…" Was all you said. You hoped that that word was a good enough answer for him to know you really didn't want to go home.

You pull the bloody gauze from you lip and carefully run your tongue over the area. A little sore but nothing bad.

"Come on then."

You lead the way to Dave's room and he shuts the door behind the two of you. Dave goes to his closet to grab the sleeping bag and extra blankets. You watch as he sets it up and tosses a pillow to top it off.

"Would these be okay?"

You nod as you catch the sweatpants he tosses to you.

"Anything else you need?"

You pause and shake your head 'no'. You watch as he takes off his shades.

"Good night, then. I'm going to lock the door just in case, but I don't think anyone's going to try and bother us."

You watch as he locks it before changing into the sweatpants he tossed you and lay inside the sleeping bag. You take off your glasses and set them next to you before laying face first into the pillow and heaving a small sigh. Tomorrow was going to be better….you hoped.

~End Chapter Eight~

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for such the long Hiatus. I hope that you continue to like that chapters that we post on here. Have good day/night and if its your birthday then happy birthday and i you coughed while readin this then bless you.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't even know how this happened. I just now that the sun was blocked out and everyone was angry with me. A shaky sigh left me as I grabbed Dave's shoulders once again and shook him._

" _Come on, Dave. Wake up." Your voice cracks and you shove his shirt up, looking at the wound along his stomach/chest. You don't know how it happened. You don't know why he didn't tell you. You don't know how his shirt isn't messed up except for the large blood stain. His sternum is busted up, ribs shattered, intestines showing._

" _It's just a scratch, right? Nothing to bad."_

 _You look back up at his face and look into his dull eyes. They stare at you but they look through you. They hold no emotion and there's blood smeared over his chin. What happened?_

" _You'll be okay. When…Jane gets down here. Everything will be fine. I promise and then…" Your voice dies off as you grip your hair and rock back and forth You try to reassure yourself that everything will be fine. You need to be calm you just- there a sound that's making your ears ring. It loud and it sounds like it will never end. You suddenly realize that you're shrieking. You're letting out so many emotions and you're making your throat raw but you don't know what to do because NOTHING IS OKAY. NOTHING IS OKAY AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AND DAVE IS DEAD AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE EVERYONE ELSE IS. THEY DISAPPEARED. Another scream tears from you and start to break down. You-_

You bolt up, almost head butting someone in the process. Your face is wet and you instantly start running your face to get rid of the evidence. A small sob comes from you and you start to tremble, shoulder hitching as you rock back and forth.

"John. John. I'm here. John. Look at me, John."

He tells you as he wraps his arms around you. You freeze up before hugging him tightly, gripping his shirt like a lifeline as you press your face into his shoulder. He's...he's okay. Thank God that he he's okay. You Try to relax and it's work slightly. It helps that he's here with you. You let out a shaky breath and loose your grip, slumping weakly against him. Nightmares always made you feel weak and more tired than when you went to bed. You suppose that they used a lot of energy. You only relaxed because he was rubbing circles into your back.

"Shhhhh…."

You make a small sound and close your eyes, shifting in and out of sleep. You prefer to be awake because he's there to help but you want to sleep because if he's here then you're safe...right?

"Don't go…" You mumble, voice muffled slightly by his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." He says as he laces his fingers through your hair.

You nuzzle into his shoulder slightly and finally let yourself fall asleep.

(=w=)

You shift and blink your eyes open slightly. Dave is still asleep. Dave is….wrapped around you. Well more like you're wrapped around him. A small sigh leave you before you close your eyes once again. You don't want to move because he's still asleep and you don't want to wake him up. You don't remember moving into this position. Not that you mind it though. You shift your body slightly, curling up a little more against him. You flinch as you hear a sound coming from the door. Like someone trying to open it. You carefully sit up and stare in its general direction. To be honest everything is a blob. A wonderful blurry ass blob. You look over at Dave as you realize he was awake. The jingling stops and there are footsteps walking away.

"Well… Good morning." You say with a small laugh.

"Good morning to you." He says, voice hoarse, as he runs a hand through his hair. "Want some?" He says after he takes a sip from the water bottle that was under his bed.

"sure." You say after a moment. Your throat hurts from screaming earlier actually

You say thanks as he hands you the bottle and take a swig of the water.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night" You say as you hand back the bottle.

"So…. want to grab something to eat?".

You nod at the thought of food.

"Can we just climb out the window?"

"Now you're getting it Johnny." He gives you a quick kiss before leaving out the window.

"Come on dude. What are you waiting for?"

You flip him off before walking to the window and pulling yourself up to where he is. "Shut it Elizabeth."

"Where'd that come from?" He frowns.

"Hm? Oh Rose told me a few days ago." You say and shrug slightly. "She told me to call you Elizabeth. I'm guessing it's your middle name."

"... It might be…."

"Well, let's get food then, Lizzy." You grin and move away from him because you don't feel like getting hit.

You laugh when he tries to punch you.

"Fine then Johnny. Just follow my lead." He flash steps to the edge of the roof and climbs down.

You give a small groan but walk over there and climb down. When your bare feet touch the ground, you shift slightly. He kisses you for the second time before smirking.

"Race you to my truck." He's off then. You really weren't even going to try.

You facepalm and realize something. You don't have your glasses. You also realize that everything is really blurry and that you're slightly off balance because of it.

"GOD DAMMIT MOTHER FUDGING CAKE FUCKER."

You give a small sigh after a moment of silence before you start walking towards the blob that looks like his truck. Fuck the glasses you could do without them for once. You stop walking because you really can't see anything and you have no idea which way to even walk to avoid walking into something.

"Dave I'm blind help" Your voice holds a slight whine to it.

You make a small sound when you're picked up and you wrap your arms around his neck.

"This working for you babe?"

"I'm being carried by the sexiest blob ever. So yes, it's working for me." You laugh softly as you talk.

"Thanks babe. Now come on. We've got a breakfast to go to." He says as he set you in the passenger seat.

You lean your head back slightly and inhale deeply. The truck smells like him. You take the shoes handed to you and hold back a laugh because this is going to be interesting.

"Hope those fit." He starts the truck.

They probably will but you can't tell left from right so you have to feel the curve of the shoe before actually putting it on and blindly tying the laces.

"Jesus I seriously feel like I'm blind. Like holy hell all I need now is a service dog and it's official." You mutter as you place the other shoe on. He kisses you for the fourth time.

"Aww, now you're just making fun of blind people."

"Dave. I practically am blind. I'm barely allowed to drive legally because I'm classified as legally blind. Now shut up before I blindly punch you in the dick." You lean your head back and close your eyes.

"Aw man. I was just joking John. I'm sorry."

You fall silent and shrug slightly, choosing to mess with the bottom of your shirt instead. Way to go John on ruining things for other people. As Dave flips through the channels of the radio, the songs either being sad or country, you turn your head to stare out the window. He turns off the radio and you hear some weird...song. You suck on the slightly swollen area of where you bit through your lip. You're sure that it's probably still red like it was yesterday. It tastes metallic and you swipe your tongue over. You give a small hum and gently gnaw at the swollen area.

"Hey. dude stop. That's not healed yet and you're going to make it worse." He grabs your hand gently as he talks, causing you to look over.

You know for a fact that your lip has started to bleed again and you suck at the raw area gently. You really don't want to stop because it's a bad habit that you've developed over the years.

"Dude. Seriously. Blood is not good for you. You are not a vampire." He starts to rub circles on your hand.

You let go of your lip and swipe your tongue over the area again just to catch the blood that showed up after you let go. It actually hurts a little more than you want it to. Not that it really bothers you anyways.

"But...it tastes good." You mumble.

"Maybe so. But it's still not good for you. Too much of it and you could throw up, you know."

"Dave. I feel like you're treating me like a child…" You lean your head back again and your stomach twists in a way that makes you uncomfortable.

"...Sorry. I'm just kind of worried. I want it to heal right."

You give a small whine as you get that lurching feeling again. It wasn't because of the blood. No it was more like because you made him upset earlier and now you were upset because he was upset.

"It'll heal fine."

The conversation is dropped an Dave helps you out of the car. He also leads you into wherever the hell you have arrived. But the smell makes your mouth water. You almost trip at one point as Dave leads you somewhere. The blob of a place looks...not familiar at all. Amazing. Dave helps you into the...bboooottthhhh? Yeah let's go with booth. He slides in next to you for a moment.

"Welcome to Denny's! What can I get for you?"

You almost have a heart attack. Jesus you hadn't noticed someone walk up to the table.

" _We'll_ be having two waters and chocolate milks, along with the all you can eat pancakes and a side of bacon strips."

You listen to him talk and you really don't have a complaint about it. It sounds good. Hopefully it is and it's not like one of those restaurants that smells good but then the food tastes terrible. Yeah you've been to one of those before.

"You okay there? You emphasized the 'we' pretty hard there." You turn your head towards him and stare at your blob of a boyfriend. Wait. Could you call him that?

"Yeah… I just… yeah. Hey. I've got something to ask you."

"Ask away, Lizzy." Your lips curl up into a smile as you laugh softly. You can't run from him now so if he's going to hit you, you can't dodge.

"Would it be alright if I started calling you my boyfriend?" He's straightforward with it at least.

"Hm? Well yeah. Don't really have to ask." You draw your lip into your mouth to gnaw on it but you remember how Dave got upset and you let it go.

"Just wanted to make sure, Johnny boy."

You can hear the smirk in his damn voice. "Okay no. I'll stop with the Elizabeth. Never call me Johnny." You lightly hit his arm.

You cannot stand being called Johnny. That's probably how Dave feels about being called Elizabeth. You rest your elbow on the table and lean your face against the palm of your hand.

"Alright, alright. I get it." He laughs and you can't help but grin at the sound.

"Alright! Here are your drinks, your food will be out in a bit. In the meantime, how about I talk to you."

You tilt your head slightly.

"Your name must be Coca Cola, because you're so-da-licious."

You honestly want to laugh at that. God it's so obvious and cheesy. You lean towards Dave and whisper:

"Did she honestly just say that?" .

"Yes. Yes she did. I'm going to laugh holy shit." You bite back another laugh and lean your head against your hand again.

"I would ask how old you are, but I know you can't count that high."

You just know it's directed at you and you let out a breath.

"Okay look here. I don't know if you've found your soulmate or not. I really don't give a shit. But don't you dare try to pick up mine. And don't you dare insult me just because you think you fucking can." You felt possessive and you weren't really that insulted but you have put up with enough shit for the past two days and you didn't want to deal with anymore.

You were startled when you felt him kiss you, a small gasp leaving you.

"She's gone." He tells you and you nod slightly.

You lightly grab his face and kiss his nose before letting go and sitting back slightly.

"So how'd you sleep?" You ask softly.

"Fine. I'm more worried about how you slept." He tells you as he sets his hand on top of yours to start rubbing circles with his thumb again.

"Better when you were there." You say. He gives your hand a little squeeze.

You lean your forehead on his shoulder and let out a breath. This was comfortable. hopefully he didn't mind you not talking, your throat still hurt.

"Hello! I'm sorry about our other waitress. she's….. Yeah. Anyway, here's your food, tell me when you need anything else, and enjoy!" You lift your head slightly and sit up fully. You move your hand away from his because eating in general is usually easier with two hands instead of one.

"Dig in, dude." He hands you a fork and you set it down, Instead stealing a piece of bacon and starting to eat it.

You usually don't eat right after you've woken up because it makes you feel sick. Even though it's been a little bit since you've actually been awake, you're going to just eat a little slow to avoid the problem.

(=w=)

You lick your lips because they feel sticky and take your last drink of water. You stand up and follow him. He takes your hand and leads you outside. You wish you had your glasses so that you didn't feel like a slight bother. It takes you a moment to actually buckle up because you can't find the one thing for the clip thingy.

"So. How was your meal?"

"Dave, we ate the same thing." You tell him.

"Yeah I know but did you like it or not?"

"I mean yeah. And besides. I'm still here which means that there wasn't any peanuts."

"Wait. You're allergic to peanuts?"

"Hm? Yeah. My throat closes up and I can't breathe. My face gets all red and puffy and my tongue swells up." Well. He knows now. Better now than later where you would probably be in a hospital.

You stare at the rush of colors while he drives. They were pretty as they mixed and blurred. Like one of those paintings that;s just a smear of color. You reach over and grab his hand gently, turning it slightly so you can intertwine your fingers with his. He gives your hand a squeeze and the two of you ride in comfortable silence.

~End Chapter 9~


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Annie does not have a computer to work on her story with so this will be put on hold until she will be able to come back online.


	11. Sorry

We are sorry to say but this story will no longer be updated. There's a possibility we'll come back to it one day so you can keep following it but the chances of that are slim. We really enjoyed writing this and we really enjoyed the comments you guys left us. Thanks for reading this while it had lasted. When school started up the days that we could write got limited and it got to the point where it was starting to feel more like homework than something fun. There's also the fact that when one of us could write the other couldn't, which posed to be a problem with being able to update the story at all. I'm really happy with all the encouragement you guys would post in the comments and how you all seemed to like this so much. I might post stories on my own but I don't know. Thank you for the support!

Farewell,

CGW


End file.
